The following invention related generally to fasteners used by orthopedic surgeons in surgery. Specifically, the fastener according to the instant invention provides both axial (compressive) loading along the length of the fastener as well as radially inwardly forces (relative to the fastener shaft) on the bone to which the fastener is applied.
Orthopedic surgeons typically are required to repair fractures and use pins in support thereof. The conventional pin actually induces a radially outwardly directed spreading force which does little to assist (and actually retards) the bone to mend itself. Further these pins induce no axial, compressive forces.
The instant invention is distinguished over the known prior art in that a fastener is disclosed which provides radially inwardly directed forces relative to the fastener shaft which draw in the bone with respect to the fastener to provide a preferred fastening structure. In addition, the instant invention induces compressive forces along the length of the fastener to facilitate a tight juncture at the area of the fracture to promulgate healing and resist flexing at the fracture.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved orthopedic fastener exhibiting axial compressive forces and radially inward directed forces.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic fastener having first and second thread portions disposed along a long axis of the fastener in which the first and second thread patterns induce radially inward drawing forces as well as axially compressive forces with respect to the direction of the long axis of the fastener.